The Christmas Spirit
by KCFAN
Summary: Kitty finds her lost Christmas spirit


The Christmas Spirit

**I don't own the characters-I just like to hang out with them**

Gray skies, tinged with the pale pink of early morning, spread over the bleak prairie. Moving unhurriedly away from the eerily quiet town, a buggy bumped over the frozen road, jostling its occupants.

"Looks like we might be in fer some snow 'fore long," Festus Haggen said to his companion as he looked up at the dreary sky.

"I just hope it waits till we get back to town before it starts," Kitty Russell said with an irritated look at the low clouds. She paused to pull her shawl higher about her shoulders with an almost annoyed yank.

Festus put both reins in one hand and pulled the buggy's lap blanket higher on Kitty's lap, taking the time to tuck it in slightly.

Kitty shot him a grateful glance. "Sure is cold," she said shaking her head. "I can't remember when it was this cold so close to Christmas before."

"Aw fiddle, Miss Kitty. This here ain't cold."

She laughed briefly. "You can't tell me you aren't freezing," she asked disbelievingly.

"I been colder. Lots of times. And earlier'n this, too."

Kitty grew quiet remembering how, two years ago this Christmas, Festus had been lost in a blizzard on his way home from Hays after dropping off a prisoner*. How he'd managed to survive they hadn't really been able to fathom. Grateful wasn't a strong enough word to describe the feelings they all had when Matt had come back to town with Festus. Unconscious and burning with fever, they thought for sure Matt had managed to find him, only to bring him back to watch him die days before Christmas. But somehow, he had pulled through: a Christmas miracle they had all felt.

Her pleasure at the memory faded as quickly as it had come and she shook her head in annoyance. The joy she always felt at this time of the year eluded her today. She'd always loved the Christmas season and all the happiness and gifts and parties. But, this year the joy just wasn't there. She even regretted telling Bess Roniger she would come out to the farm and help with some of her preparations for the holidays.

Another mile and the silence between the two began to grate on the nerves of the talkative deputy whose excitement over the coming Christmas celebrations was almost palpable to the saloon owner, further increasing her agitation.

Finally, Festus could take no more. "Miss Kitty?" he inquired softly, waiting till his companion turned her head to look at him. "Is…is there sumthin' wrong? Have I dun sumthin' to make ya mad? 'Cause if'n I did, I sure do…"

"No, no, Festus, it's not you. You haven't done anything wrong," she hastened to assure her friend who gazed at her with concern. "It's just… I'm just not looking forward to Christmas this year."

"Not lookin' forward to Christmas!" he exclaimed. "Wall, now how can anyone not git excited 'bout Christmas? It's a time for friends and get togethers and…"

"I know, Festus. I know. Usually I'm as excited about it as you. Just…not this year," she finished softly.

Festus shook his head and kept his silence for a moment more. "It couldn't be Matthew, could it?" he finally asked softly, already knowing the answer.

The silence in the buggy grew longer and Festus was afraid he had said too much.

Finally, Kitty sighed heavily. "Of course it's Matthew! You and I both know he didn't need to go all the way to Wichita a week before Christmas. Pren Harden could have stayed in Dodge's jail for the time being. Or someone else…" she broke off what she was about to say and cast a quick look at her companion.

Festus squirmed slightly and shook his head. "I did try, Miss Kitty. I tolt Matthew weren't no need to make that trip so close to Christmas. If'n Wichita wanted Harden so bad they coulda come fer him their ownselves. And…I tried to tell him I'd take Harden on up 'ere and be back 'fore he knew it but…"

"But he didn't want you to do it because of that fall you took out of the hayloft when you and Pren were fighting. I know," she said softly, feeling terrible she had made Festus feel bad. If only Pren Harden hadn't come to Dodge and started that brawl in the Long Branch that ended in the fight in the livery. If only Festus hadn't been hurt he could have-would have- gone. If only the outlaw had just continued on his way with no one seeing him. If only Matt hadn't felt the need to take him all the way to Wichita himself a week before Christmas, maybe things would be different and her Christmas spirit would be intact.

"I'm sorry, Festus. I shouldn't be taking my bad mood out on you. You've been a good friend. Asking Matt to let you make that ride to Wichita with that wrenched shoulder and sore back of yours was…well thank you."

Slightly relieved Kitty wasn't mad at him, Festus continued on. "I even planned on goin' my ownself even if ole Matthew didn't want me to. But somehow he figgered out what I was up to and beat me to it."

"And what was it you were up to?"

Festus waved a hand in the air. "Oh, I jist figgered on gettin' up 'fore Matthew and gettin' Pren outta the jail. Gittin' away 'fore he woke up, don'tcha see?"

"Yes, I see. But he beat you to it, didn't he?" Kitty asked with a slight smile.

"I cain't figger how he done it but he was gone by the time I snuck into the jail! He took his horse and Pren's horse outta the livery without my hearin'!" the deputy said with wonder and a touch of irritation in his voice.

Sighing, Kitty turned her head and gazed out at the bleak surroundings passing by her. "I guess he knew what you were up to."

"I reckon so. Takes a lot to put one over on ole Matthew."

"I guess that's true. Say, why don't you tell me what you have in those sacks in the back?" she said, gesturing to the burlap bags that lay nestled around Festus' rifle in an attempt to change the subject.

Squirming a bit, Festus shrugged slightly, wincing as his injured shoulder protested. "Jist a few presents," he said quietly. "Mostly fer them young'uns."

Kitty gazed in speculation at Festus, knowing his lack of funds on most days and wondered where he found the money for all the presents she suspected were in the sack. The Roniger clan was renown in the area for being large. Thirteen children of all ages were laid claim to by Will and Bess Roniger.

Feeling her gaze on him, he knew what she was thinking and his face reddened slightly. "They's mostly things I made myself. In the evenin's when I ain't got nothin' else to do. Ain't nothin' special. Jist…somethin' fer 'em to open."

"Wouldn't have anything in there for Will and Bess now would you?'

Sighing heavily, Festus nodded. "Tain't much. Never seems to be enough this time of year. But I reckon somethin's better'n nothin' what with things bein' they way they is with Will and Bess. Him breakin' his leg means he cain't do what needs doin' on the farm and Timothy ain't quite old enough to take over. " He shook his head sadly. "Bin a lean year fer all of 'em."

"I know you've been working extra hours at Jonas' store the past few weeks. Making some money for Christmas presents I suspect. Hmmm?" She leaned over and kissed the shaggy deputy on the cheek. "You're a very special man. Do you know that Festus Haggen?"

Shaking his head, he tried not to look in her direction. "Naw, I ain't nothin' special, Miss Kitty. I reckon it's jes the season," he said with a dismissive wave.

"Yeah. The season," she said quietly, feeling a bit remorseful for her previous thoughts on the season.

"Here's the turnoff fer the farm," Festus said quietly, but with a bit of joy in his tone. He headed the buggy down a long tree lined lane. The trees, bare of their sheltering leaves, looked stark, making the surrounding countryside appear even more barren. Here and there, fencing, in some places in sore need of repair, enclosed sections of the land. Cows and horses chomped on the barest hint of grasses within their confines.

"Will's done all right for himself and Bess and the children, hasn't he?" Kitty asked, admiring the sleek horses that romped in one pasture.

"He sure enough has, Miss Kitty. Hopefully, them boys of his is gonna have a nice piece of land to divide between 'em when the time's right. As long as things improve fer him. This here drought we've been in ain't helpin' him none."

"I know. He's too proud to ask for help though. Shame he had to break his leg so close to Christmas," Kitty said quietly, knowing the reason the two were here was to help Bess and Will after his accident.

"I don't reckon they's a good time to break yer leg, but knowing how Will looks forward to Christmas and gettin' everythin' ready, sure is a shame. Reckon me and Timothy'll be headin' out to get us some turkeys for their Christmas dinner. Hope we don't have to go far. This here wind blows right through a fella," Festus said as he reined the buggy up by the neatly kept white clapboard house. Jumping down quickly he had barely enough time to help Kitty to the ground before he was besieged by the majority of the Roniger clan.

"Festus! Festus is here! And Miss Kitty!"

"Poppa, Momma, come see!"

Unable to contain their enthusiasm and joy at seeing two of their favorite people, the Roniger progeny erupted into squeals of delight as they jumped up and down and clung to Festus' legs, making in near impossible for the man to move.

"Well, well! Festus and Kitty! Welcome! Come on in out of this awful wind!" Bess Roniger said as she wrapped a large arm around the two of them and herded them inside the warm, bright house gaily decorated with fragrant pine boughs and strings of popcorn. Immediately they were enveloped by the remaining members of the clan, with the exception of Will who sat by a roaring fire with his leg propped on a stool, and three small boys who stood at his knee. Almost three years old, the boys looked nothing like the rest of the boys in the family, or the girls for that matter, or their mother and father. Adopted when they were only days old, the boys had been welcomed into the family and were obviously mothered and loved by every member.

One of the triplets toddled to Festus' side where he demanded to be picked up. With his arms held out, he jumped up and down as far as he could. With a big smile Festus obliged, lifting the youngster easily into his arms, being careful not to put too much stress on his sore shoulder. Not to be outdone, his identical brothers followed suit and Festus was hard pressed to hold all three at the same time.

"Here now! Jake, Johnny, Jimmy, let Festus get his coat off and warm up a bit before you go pawin' at him," Bess said laughing as she looked at the boys with pride.

Kitty smiled as she watched Festus beset by the rest of the Roniger clan. He greeted Will warmly and sat himself on the floor by the fire where the children immediately converged. Talking quietly to each one, he made sure they each felt special, asking them questions and waiting patiently for the answer.

Smiling as she watched the scene, she for a moment forgot her melancholy feelings and gave in to the joy she saw and felt around her. But the feeling was short lived as she was once more dragged back to the darkness she felt at the season, the smile slipping from her lips.

A hand descended lightly to her shoulders and squeezed gently. Turning she saw Bess with a concerned look on her face. "Something's wrong," Bess said in a way that wasn't a question.

Kitty shrugged and smiled a fake smile. "No nothing's wrong. It's just…seeing all your beautiful children and that wonderful husband of yours all here…well…you're a blessed woman. You know that?"

Bess laughed easily and threw her hands in the air. "Blessed! Oh my yes. But there are days…" she said glancing about her. "But not today. There's joy in the air, Kitty! Can't you feel it? Something special about this time of the year you can't find at any other time."

Kitty smiled slightly as she watched Bess move off to extract children from Festus' lap, laughing as she plucked one child from the warmth of the deputy's lap only to see two more take its place.

"Now, if'n ya don't all git off so's I kin git up, they ain't gonna be no turkey fer Christmas," Festus said as he tried his best to rise.

"But we want a story, Festus! Tell us a story! Please!" Mary cried, knowing from experience how enjoyable Festus' stories were.

"Wall, now later, Mary. I best be a gittin' out there and lookin' fer the best bird left out there fer that Christmas dinner y'all are gonna have. 'Sides, I thought you all was gonna make some larapin cookies and pies and such?"

"Oh we already started making cookies, Festus," said Catherine, another of the bright faced girls. "Can't you smell them?" she asked with a blissful look on her face and a deep breath.

The air in the kitchen was indeed redolent with the scents of cinnamon and ginger tinged with wood smoke, pine and fresh bread. Festus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, sighing in pleasure. "Miz Roniger, them smells acomin' from yer kitchen makes a man plum homesick!" he said as he gazed up at her with a contented look.

"Oh, Festus! You're a balm to a woman's soul. You know that?" said Bess as Festus struggled to rise once more, peeling children off his legs as he rose.

"Wall, I don't know 'bout that. What I do know is if'n we're gonna git us a bird or two, we best be gittin' fore the light goes," he said reaching for his coat.

"I'm all ready, Festus," Timothy said from behind him. Dressed in a heavy coat and wrapped in a huge scarf, only Timothy's eyes could be seen.

"I reckon ya are. Got my rifle in the buggy. Let's git ta gittin'," he said with a quick glance at Will, who nodded to Festus with a grateful, but sad look in his eyes. "Soon as I git the buggy in the stable and settle the horse we can set off."

"I'll take care of that, Festus!" Bede Roniger said as he raced for his coat, eager to help.

"Obliged, Bede. Means we can git goin' all the sooner."

"You two be careful!" Will called from his perch.

With a wave the two hunters opened the door, sending a blast of cold air through the bright, warm house. "Oh my!" exclaimed Bess. "It's so cold out there! Maybe we should just forget the turkey. I can make a nice chicken instead."

A chorus of cries arose at Bess' words. "Aw fiddle, Miz Roniger! This here ain't no cold to worry yerself about. Why I bin out in lots worse," Festus said quickly. "But, I reckon ole Timothy here ain't. Mebbe you should stay here and…"

"No sir! I ain't…I mean I'm not goin' back inside with all them kids. I'm goin' with you to git us a turkey and that's all there is to that," Timothy said with a determined look on his face and a look to his mother that made it quite clear how he felt.

"Bess, let Timothy go. You know Festus will take good care of him," Will said quietly from the hearth.

Nodding, she turned back to the pair and shooed them away. "Go on with you both then. The sooner you both git the sooner you'll be back to those larapin cookies you both are waiting for."

A smile the size of Texas broke out on Timothy's face. "You wait, Ma! Me and Festus'll bring back the biggest, bestest turkey you ever saw!" he exclaimed, before jumping down the steps in one leap and running to the buggy where he waited impatiently for Festus.

"You know I'll take good care of him. Don't fret 'bout that. We'll be back soon as we can."

Bess nodded absently. "I know you will, Festus. Thank you. Thank you for…for everything."

A quick smile and Festus, followed by Bede Roniger, joined his young companion by the buggy.

"Obliged to ya fer takin' care of the horse and buggy, Bede," he said to the young man standing beside him.

"I'll take good care of them, Festus. And I'll brush the horse, too while you're gone!"

"I reckon he'll like that a lot!" Festus said as he lifted his rifle from the back.

"What's all that back there in those bags, Festus?" Timothy asked trying to peek inside one of the burlap sacks before Festus smacked his hand lightly.

"Never you mind what's in there. We're looking for turkeys, not what's in there. You got your rifle ready? Make sure its safety is on."

"Aw, Festus! I know how to handle a rifle!"

Chuckling, Festus nodded. "I reckon ya do but it don't hurt ta be reminded now and again. Now, lets' git huntin'. Which way do ya think we should head?"

Bess watched as the two moved off down the lane, Timothy gesturing in all directions and talking nonstop and Festus nodding from time to time. A hand on her shoulder had her turning back to see Kitty with a smile on her lips as she watched the pair walk away.

"He's growing up, isn't he?" Bess said wistfully.

"Festus? Oh, I don't think Festus will ever grow up," Kitty said laughing. "But that Timothy…he's going to be just like Will some day: strong, kind and a good man. Come back inside before you catch a cold!"

Bess nodded and with one last look at her young man, closed the door.

"Well! Who's ready to make some cookies?" she asked. Screams of joy met her words and the two women moved off to the table, followed by the girls. The boys were left to wait for the cookies to be done.

The morning drifted into afternoon quickly as batch after batch of cookies was made, laid out to cool and put away from prying, stealing fingers. Dried apple pies and vinegar pies were prepared and placed in the oven to bake, filling the house with heavenly scents of baking apples, cinnamon and cloves.

"Oh my," Bess said after the pies were placed in the oven to bake. "What a day! I do thank you for coming out, Kitty to help with all this bedlam."

"I enjoyed it. And it's me that should be thanking you. I've been in such a bad mood; this has helped me more than I can say."

"Bad mood? Why? At this time of the year…"

"I know, Bess. At this time of the year I should be happy and joyful. I just can't seem to remember how. Or at least I didn't think I remembered. You and your wonderful family have helped put the spirit back I think."

Nodding slightly, Bess stared at her closely. "What's he done?"

Startled by the question, Kitty looked up quickly.

"Matt. Marshal Dillon. What's he done?" she asked again.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bess. It's me."

When she continued to gaze at her, Kitty's cheeks began to warm. Finally she said, "He took a prisoner to Wichita. He left yesterday morning. Early."

"And you didn't think he should go that close to Christmas."

"You know, Bess you have a way of seeing straight to a problem."

"I know," she laughed easily. "Don't have time to dance around things. So tell me about it."

And Kitty did. She told her of what had happened in the saloon and what had happened in the livery to Festus and finally how Matt had snuck out of town, knowing Festus had planned to do the same thing.

"And now he won't be home in time for Christmas. And if you tell me that it's his job and I should respect that…I might just eat all those cookies of yours and leave you with none!" she said laughing.

"Oh, I know how hard it is to be away from those we love at Christmas," she said quietly, gazing out the window. "But it's just one Christmas in a lifetime of Christmases. And…at the risk of losing all my cookies…it _is_ his job, whether you like it or not," she said gently.

"Oh, I know that. I do! And I thank you for including me in your day. I think, maybe, I'm beginning to get the Christmas spirit back again, thanks to all your help."

"Help? My help? Kitty you're the one that's helped," she said motioning to the rows and rows of cookies that lay on the table cooling and to the tins stacked nearby.

"You know what I mean, Bess. Being here with your family…well, you're one lucky woman."

"Oh, I know that," she said with a hearty laugh. "I do know that."

Glancing up to the window at the fading light, a shadow crossed her eyes. "I wonder where those two are. It's been a sight of time since they left here."

"Calm down, woman," said a husky voice beside them. Kitty turned to watch as Will hopped his way to the table and plopped down beside his wife. "You know Festus wouldn't let anything happen to Timothy."

"Oh I know that, Will. And just what are you doing hopping all the way over here? Doc said you were to…"

"Doc said I was supposed to stay off my leg. He didn't say I had to stay trapped in one chair till it heals," he said gruffly. "Besides, if I have to stay in the chair one more minute, I'll scream."

Knowing he was gloomy about missing out on one of his favorite parts of the year, Bess smiled and patted his hand gently. The look that passed between the two sent an arrow straight to Kitty's heart. Such love, she thought. But before she could sink back into her depressed mood, a slight pat on her lap had her looking down to see one of the triplets…Johnny?...looking up at her with the biggest smile.

"Up?" he begged with his arms outstretched. Smiling, Kitty reached down and picked his small, warm body up and placed him on her lap.

"Cookie?" he asked with an impish smile.

With a quick glance to Bess who nodded slightly, Kitty picked a small gingerbread man from the row nearest her and handed it to the little imp. His chubby hands reached for the treasure and he sighed in happiness as he chomped the head off the poor man.

Kitty smiled as she watched him eat. Remembering the day he was born and the loss of his mother at his birth, she was grateful the triplets had found a home with the Ronigers. Not only because they deserved to be kept together, but because she was able to see often the three she had helped bring into the world, with Doc's help of course.

Her musings at the triplet's fortune were interrupted when a commotion on the porch drew her attention. Kids from all over the house raced for the door as Timothy and Festus barged in, heading straight for the fire blazing merrily in the hearth.

"Whooee! It's colder'n a…well…it's cold out there," Festus said as his teeth chattered. "I think we's in fer some snow for long."

The family gathered around as Timothy and Festus rubbed their hands in front of the fire and exchanged small smiles. The rest of the clan watched impatiently for them to warm up enough to talk.

Finally, Will could take it no more. "So, I reckon you didn't find anything," he said sadly.

Turning, Festus had an innocent look on his face. "What makes ya say that?"

"Well, you don't have anything with you. What…"

"Well, now we don't have nothin' with us 'cause we left 'em on the porch. Didn't think Miz Roniger'd like us ahaulin' 'em in here and messin' up her nice, clean floor."

"Them?" Will questioned.

"Them," Timothy said with a big smile. "Me and Festus got three turkeys. Three, Pa! Got enough turkey to last us a while. Or to share," he said proudly. "And we even cut down a tree for us to decorate!"

Timothy's words were met with loud whoops from the children and with wet eyes from the young hunter's mother. Will, with his foot propped on a kitchen chair smiled proudly at his son and winked, then nodded to Festus who nodded back.

"Oh, my. You two have been very busy. I think you deserve some cookies for that. Oh, we all deserve some cookies for that," Bess cried and proceeded to hand out treats to her children and the two hunters.

Festus settled himself by the fire and watched as the Roniger children ate with relish the treats Kitty, Bess and her girls had created. The house smelled the way his own home had every Christmas when he was just a boy. The air filled with the scents of spices and with the sounds of laughter.

For a moment, just a moment, he felt a sadness descend on him at all the Christmases spent away from his family and all the Christmases spent without his twin brother. But the sadness vanished as quickly as it had come when he felt a small hand on his leg. Jimmy Roniger stood by his side and patted Festus' leg as if he understood loss. He smiled widely and handed Festus a gingerbread man with the head already gone. Laughing, Festus reached for the treat and patted the boy on the head, then helped him as he struggled to climb up into his lap where he settled his head against Festus' chest, sighed happily, and munched away on his own headless gingerbread man.

From across the room, Kitty watched as her usually cheerful friend's smile slipped from his face, replaced briefly with a look of sadness that mirrored her own. Festus had his own demons to face every Christmas she supposed being so far from his home. From experience, she knew Christmas was a time for remembering family and friends that were gone and knew he keenly felt the loss of his brothers-especially his twin Fergus-all the time, but more so at Christmas.

She smiled as she watched Festus wrap his arms around Jimmy and close his eyes.

"Well, we best get supper on the table for these hungry hunters!" Bess cried. "Girls, get these cookies put away and the table set. Kitty, you and Festus will stay won't you?"

Kitty shot a look over to Festus who looked back at her. "I should get them turkeys cleaned and put away fer ya 'fore I go. Is it all right with you, Miss Kitty if'n we stay?"

"As long as you think we can get back to Dodge with no problems, I say yes."

"Oh, it ain't gonna snow for a spell yet," the hill man said as he extracted the sleeping Jimmy from his lap and laid him gently in Will's. "Prob'ly not till later tonight."

Not even asking how he knew that, Kitty nodded and set to helping the women get supper ready as Timothy and Festus disappeared outside once more to dress the turkeys.

"Wall, if that weren't the best meal I had in a spell I don't know what was. Miz Roniger yer a plum fine cook fer sure," Festus said an hour later as the group sat around the bulging table spread with the leftovers from their dinner.

"Oh Festus, you're a treat. You know that?" Bess said from across the table.

"Festus, when are ya gonna tell us a story?" asked Samuel, one of the younger Roniger's.

"Oh yes! Please !"

"Tell us one, Festus!"

"Yes!"

A chorus of Roniger voices arose and Festus finally consented to telling a story.

"All right! All right. But first, we men are gonna take care of the puttin' away and cleanin' up. I reckon the womenfolk here bin a runnin' themselves ragged cookin' and bakin'. So let's git to it and you women rest a spell," he said with authority as he rose and started putting stuff away at Bess' direction.

In short order the cleaning up was accomplished and the children were arranged around the fire waiting for Festus, who had slipped outside when no one was looking, to return.

"Where is he?"

"Yeah, what's takin' so long?"

"I can't wait much longer!" cried various members of the family as they awaited their storyteller's return.

The door opened and Festus, with two burlap bags in hand, stepped through, shivering mightily in the cold.

A chorus of "What'cha got?" and "What's in there?" greeted him.

"Never you mind what's in here," he said, settling himself on the floor by the blazing fire.

"Tell us a story, Festus!"

"Yeah! We been waitin' all day!"

Knowing there was nothing to be done except tell a story, Festus stroked his whiskers and thought. "Let me see. What story should I tell? Hmmmm, oh! I got me a good one! Y'all jes settle back and I'll tell ya 'bout the time me and my brother Fergus got lost in the snow Christmas Eve when we was only nine."

The Roniger children sighed happily and sat back to listen to Festus' story.

…"And that's why I never again went out looking fer Santa on Christmas Eve again! No matter what my cousin said," he finished an hour later.

"Oh that was wonderful, Festus!" Bess said clapping her hands. "I do declare I don't know where you come up with these stories."

Festus just smiled, crossed his arms and leaned back against the stone wall.

"All right, children," Will's deep voice boomed. "It's time for the Christmas story. Settle down and listen up," he said as his hands reached for the large family bible Bess handed him. He ran his hands reverently over the cracked and worn leather once then opened to a spot already marked by a tattered piece of braided leather.

The children settled down and leaned forward with their chins on their hands as Will began:

_And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed._

_And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria._

_And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city._

_And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; because he was of the house and lineage of David:_

_To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child._

_And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered._

_And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn._

_And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night._

_And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid._

_And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people._

_For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord._

_And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger._

_And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying,_

_Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men._

_And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us._

_And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger._

_And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child._

_And all they that heard it wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds._

_But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart._

_And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told unto them._

The house was hushed as Will's voice faded away and he closed his bible. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire and the soft sighs of the children who never tired of hearing the story of the baby Jesus.

"That was plum wonderful," Festus said wistfully as he gazed at the bible in the farmer's gentle hands. "Cain't never git tired of hearing that story, can ya?"

"No, Festus. Sure can't."

"Well, I can't believe where the day's got to," Bess said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"I know it's been a long day, Miz Roniger and these kids need to git to bed, but I…well, I got some presents fer 'em. If'n it's all right, I'd like to give 'em to 'em now."

"Presents?"

"Oh, Momma! Can we open them?"

"Please let us!"

The children, who had grown drowsy as they listened to their father's voice read the Christmas story, were now wide awake and all clamoring for the presents they knew were in the sacks Festus had tucked by his side.

Unable to stifle a smile, Bess raised her hands and tried to calm them down. "Children! If you quiet down, I'll let Festus give you the presents. But then you all go straight to bed!"

As one they all promised to go straight off to bed, quieting themselves down as much as was possible at the mention of impending presents.

Festus cleared his throat and gazed about him, suddenly unsure. "Now, don't git all excited. It ain't much but… I jist wanted to…to…well, give ya a little sumthin'," he said quietly, almost embarrassed at the looks of excitement on their little faces. He glanced up at Kitty and saw the compassion in her eyes and knew she understood his sudden hesitation.

"Go ahead, Festus. I'm sure they'll love whatever you have in there," she said.

Nodding, he reached in and pulled out package after package and handed it to the waiting children. None of the packages were labeled in any way that Kitty could see, yet each present seemed perfect for the child that received it. Carved animals, spinning tops and Jacob's ladders for the boys and dolls made from cornhusks and handkerchiefs for the girls.

The children erupted into happy cries as each package was opened and immediately played with or hugged tightly.

Hearing a soft sniffle, Kitty looked to Bess seated beside her and saw her dab quickly at her eyes. She patted her hand and clasped it, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh my. What a wonderful thing. How did he do it?" she asked Kitty who shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea how he does the things he does. I do know why, though," she said with a smile to her friend who sat watching the children.

Bess and Will allowed the children to play a bit more then announced in no uncertain terms that it was time for bed. The children complained briefly but got up, hugged Festus and Kitty and strolled off to bed, tired but happy.

"Festus, I can't tell you how…how much I appreciate those gifts. But you shouldn't have. Really!' Bess cried before she hugged him to her tightly.

"Aw fiddle, Miz Roniger, I reckon I ain't never gonna have children of my own. So I jist thought I'd…well…" he finished by shrugging and looking away.

"You're a very special man and I do thank you."

Will reached a hand out to Festus and thanked him.

"Well, now you jist git that leg of yours all healed up in time for spring plantin', you hear?"

Will nodded briefly. "You have a good Christmas, Festus. You too, Kitty. We can't tell you how much today has meant to us."

"I enjoyed it so much," Kitty said with a big smile. The day spent with the Ronigers had been a balm to her soul and she felt angry at herself that she had almost let her anger over something so trivial ruin the best time of the year. But she still had tomorrow before Christmas came and she was determined to make the most of it.

Bess opened the door to the pair and they stepped out into the cold.

"Oh, almost plum fergot!" Festus said, handing the remaining bag to the couple. "This here's fer you both. And there's some candy in there fer the younguns. Didn't think it was a good idea givin' 'em candy before bed," he said quickly before bounding down the steps to Kitty's side where he helped her into the buggy.

"Festus! What did you do?" Bess cried after him as he turned the buggy about and headed down the road.

"Merry Christmas!" he called back, then chuckled loudly.

"So what was in the sack you gave them?" Kitty asked after a few moments.

"Not much. Jist some pipe tobacco fer Will and a lacey lookin' scarf thing fer Bess," he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"A lacy looking scarf thing? How did you decide on that?" she asked laughing.

"Oh, Mrs. Jonas said it was 'just the thing' fer a woman. Do ya reckon she was wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned his choice of gift was wrong.

"No, Festus," she said patting him on the arm. "I think she'll love it. But I have to ask you. How did you know which present to give to which child?"

"Well, they was marked. Louie helped me with it. Each one had a different mark so I knew which one to give it to. Seemed to work out jist fine, didn't it?" he asked proudly.

Kitty smiled and nodded. "It did, Festus. It did. You know you made their Christmas?"

"Naw. They woulda had a plum fine day without me. "'Cause they got each other, don'tcha know."

Unable to say anything to match that, Kitty nodded and sat quietly thinking about the day and the joy and love she saw contained in the walls of that little house. Slowly, the events of the day caught up to her and she slipped into a deep sleep, awakened only when she felt the buggy stop and shift as Festus climbed down.

"We's home, Miss Kitty," Festus said softly, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry I fell asleep, Festus. I was poor company on the way back."

"You was plum tuckered. Here, let me help you down," he said as he took her arm. "Careful, it might be slippery."

"Slippery?"

"Started snowin' bout a half hour after we left."

Kitty looked about her at the street covered in a thin layer of fresh snow and smiled. "Looks like it will be a white Christmas after all!"

Festus chuckled; relieved his friend seemed to have gotten her Christmas spirit back and walked her to the door of the Long Branch. She reached for her key and was surprised to find the door was already open.

"Festus?" she whispered in fear.

"Stay behind me," he whispered as he pulled her behind him and opened the door slowly. The Saloon was cast in dark shadows and Festus was hard put to see a thing. But coming from one of the tables near the back he could hear soft snores. He gestured for Kitty to stay where she was and advanced slowly into the room till he reached the table the noise was coming from and drew his gun.

"Who are ya? And what are ya doin' in here?"

The figure at the table roused and looked up. "I was sleeping, Festus. Where have you been and where's Kitty?"

"Matthew? What in thunder are you doin' here?"

"Matt?" Kitty called as she crossed the room. "What's wrong? What happened? Why aren't you in Wichita?"

"One at a time, Kitty. Could you put that gun down first, Festus?"

"Oh sorry, Matthew."

Matt rose from the table and stretched the kinks from his back and neck. "I didn't get too far before I realized what I was doing was stupid. So, I brought Harden back here and locked him in the jail. Just like I should have done before. Just like a certain friend told me I should do," he said looking at Festus who smiled broadly.

"So you're home?' she whispered.

"I'm home," he said just as quietly.

Festus gazed at the two and smiled broadly till he realized Dillon's eyes were on him.

"Oh, I need to go put the buggy away and brush the horses and…welcome home, Matthew," he said shaking his hand heartily and turning away.

"Festus!" Kitty called.

"Yes'm?"

She walked to him and brushed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for today."

"You're welcome Miss Kitty but if'n ya haden't come ya woulda been here when Matthew come back.

"And I would have missed out on a wonderful day. Thank you," she said again before turning away.

Smiling, Festus walked to the door, turning back in time to see the marshal take Kitty in his arms and kiss her soundly. Chuckling, he closed the doors behind him securely and went to take care of the buggy and horse, taking the time first to look up as fluffy snow drifted lazily from the dark sky. "Merry Christmas," he whispered. "Merry Christmas."

* Season of Miracles


End file.
